What Scares You?
by Lady Bethia
Summary: One year after the X-Men visit Linden Elementary, Linden and several surrounding towns are taken over by Friends of Humanity and mutant hater biker types. Susan and the kids escape and run to New York to ask for help from the X-Men in saving the rest of


Title: What Scares You? Author: Lady Bethia E-Mail: lady-bethia@yahoo.com Home Page: Ratings: G Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Kathy, Beth, Mike and the rest of the family are my original characters. And the names have been changed for some of the family members to protect the guilty;) Summary: One year after the X-Men visit Linden Elementary, Linden and several surrounding towns are taken over by Friends of Humanity and mutant hater biker types. Susan and the kids escape and run to New York to ask for help from the X-Men in saving the rest of their family and their town from the bad guys. Dedication: This is dedicated to my two wonderful kids who wanted another story for themselves from Mommy - jealous possessive tykes.  
  
What Scares You?  
  
The X-Men were exhausted. They had fought long and hard for the past two days against some of the worst of the known evil mutants on a couple of different incidents. The good news though was that the X-Men won the fights. Several of the Brotherhood were dead and the rest were captured except for one - Mystique. One of the ones that the X-Men captured was the one and only Victor Creed aka Sabretooth.  
  
"Well Creed looks like you lost again," gloated Logan as he leaned against the wall outside of the holding cell in the basement of the Mansion with his arms crossed over his clean new uniform as he chewed on an unlit cigar.  
  
"Naw don't get too use to it. I don't plan on staying in this dump long." Sabre sneered back. The fight between Logan and Creed had been going on for decades sometimes Logan won sometimes Creed.  
  
"Not this time, S.H.E.I.L.D. is planning on taking your carcass and throwing it into a cell that you will never get out of. You'll never kill or destroy anything or anyone ever again." Logan informed the sneering man.  
  
"Ya know that ain't true. The government just can't keep their hands off a potential weapon especially one like me. Every idiot from the President to your Professor thinks they can use, change or control me. But none of them can, I take care of myself." Creed answered like this was all old hat to him.  
  
"I don't think they'll have much use for you after Chuck finishes with you. He has plans for you before you go." Logan stated as he pushed off the wall and left Creed to think over his strange words.  
  
"The Professor's to 'goodie two shoes' to do something like what you're talking about Runt. He ain't got the nerve." Creed said out loud but he thought to himself that he wished that the Professor would. He didn't want to be messed up like this anymore;  
  
his head hurt all the time and the nightmares were driving him deeper and deeper into insanity.  
  
Upstairs the X-Men got an unusual surprise, when Bobby opened the door to see who was knocking on it. What he found was a woman and two children standing there looking rather bedraggled. "Hello. Uh can I help you? Wait don't I know you?" Bobby asked hesitantly at the three he thought he recognized.  
  
"Yes Mr. Drake I'm Susan and this is my daughter Beth and my son Mike. You met us about a year ago when you and the other X-Men came to the Bay Area; you made an extra side trip up to our town of Linden." Susan replied wearily.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's an awful long trip from California just to say hi." Bobby inquired as he really started to visually inspect her and the kids.  
  
"Iceman please can we come in? We're tired, hurt and we need help now." Susan demanded in an annoyed tone that startled Bobby into action.  
  
"What happened?" Bobby started too say but then he was interrupted as Storm came up behind him.  
  
"OH STORM!" Beth yelled and launched herself at the startled X-Man.  
  
"What happened why are you here - uh - it's Susan, Beth and Mike isn't it?" Storm asked as she held on to the crying little girl and looked at the equally tired Mother.  
  
"Yes it is. We were attacked and chased out of our home. We have been running for two weeks and this was the only place we thought we could go and be safe." Susan said as she started to cry.  
  
"Come in come in," Storm ordered gently as she picked up eight-year- old Beth and motioned for Bobby to do the same with three-year-old Mike. Susan grabbed their two duffle bags and followed them all inside.  
  
The Professor came rolling out of his office and toward the bedraggled group. "Hello Mrs. Williamson. I am Charles Xavier the founder of the X-Men." He greeted the tired mother with a warm smile and an outstretched hand.  
  
"Thank you sir. I didn't want to cause you any trouble but I didn't know where else to go. The FoH attacked Stockton and Linden and several other small towns near by and hurt and kidnapped a whole bunch of people. I don't even think they cared whether or not they were even mutants or not." She started sobbing again as she dropped the duffels and crumpled into the nearest chair.  
  
"I am so sorry Susan. You and your children are more than welcome to stay here until we can figure out what happened and what we can do about it." The Professor answered gently as he patted her hand.  
  
"WOLFIE!" shouted Mike as he leapt out of Bobby's arms and made a beeline straight for Logan. Before Logan knew it he had his arms full of a dirty, scared and tired hero-worshipping little boy.  
  
"Hey don't I know you kid?" Logan asked as he pulled the boy back from his chest and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Mike nodded his head slowly as he stared back at Logan. "You help? Bad guys got Mimi, Papa, Buppy and Daddy." Mike said crying as he desperately hung on to Logan's neck.  
  
"Sure kid I'll help." He said, as he looked at the Professor confused.  
  
************  
  
Later that day, the X-Men were in the War Room with Susan.  
  
Cyclops walked up to the head of the table and began, "Susan has given us some very frightening information about the take over of a small section of northern California by the FoH. They went in and hurt, kidnapped and maybe even killed anyone that stood in their way. And it did not seem to matter if they were mutants or not to these people. It appears that their new plan is to try to take over the country in small sections." Cyclops finished.  
  
"Where is their head quarters?" Storm inquired.  
  
"It's a warehouse in Stockton under highway 4. I followed some of those people there in hopes of finding where they took the rest of my family. I couldn't get in. But I did rig one of their cars and hurt a few of them." Susan said with a dangerous smile.  
  
"What is your mutation?" Beast asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure something to do with animals possibly. I think it maybe something along the lines of empathy." She answered.  
  
"Ah de empathy, dat Remy specialty." Remy said with a friendly leer and a wink.  
  
"Until I know the fate of my Husband keep your leers to yourself young man." She admonished Remy.  
  
"Pardon moi Chere only trying to cheer ya up. Remy know it hard on ya wit' de chiles but we help dat for sure non." He answered kindly as he projected real concern towards her.  
  
Susan blushed and looked down at the floor and said, "Thanks."  
  
"Let's get back on track people there are lives at stake here." Scott stated. "Susan has an interesting idea for how we can scope the area before we go in."  
  
"What's her idea?" Logan asked.  
  
"Logan and Susan will dress in biker type clothes and take Logan's bike on a little drive around town. It seems that the biker crowd is doing patrolling and guard duties." Scott continued.  
  
"I don't want to take the lady with me on recon." Logan barked back. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"I know where they are but not the exact address." She turned to look Logan straight in the yes, "But if I go with you Logan you won't draw as much attention as you would alone." Turing to face the others and convince them she continued her augment as she leaned over the table and rested her weight on her hands, "Besides with me riding with him he might not be recognized as Wolverine. Because why in the world would Wolverine be riding around town on a bike with a fat middle aged woman when he is usually seen with some of the most beautiful woman in the world?" Susan nodded and stood straight up. "Besides in the area where I live, we have heavy traffic in biker types riding thru on their way into and out the mountain scenic routes just to the east of us for their joy rides. You and I would fit right in as a couple of them but you alone would get a second look and possibly even recognized. But I would lend you credibility." She smirked at the pissed off expression on Logan's face.  
  
"You ain't trained to work with me lady and you got kids to think about. We ain't going out there for a joy ride you ain't in any shape to be of any help to me if it hits the fan." Logan insisted.  
  
"I will be of help. I will be your cover and the navigator. Hopefully they haven't changed the location of the base in Stockton. And we all need to pray that the prisoners are there or we find the location of the prisoners there. Because if we don't I will go postal and I will start doing some very non hero type things to these people until I find out where my family is." Susan hissed with all the venom and anger she could muster.  
  
"It is precisely because of this attitude that I don't think she should go with Logan either." Scott added.  
  
"Stay out of it One-Eye," both Susan and Logan said together.  
  
Everyone just stared at Susan and Logan and then broke into laughter except for the Professor and Scott.  
  
"What?" said Logan and Susan together again. Then they just stared at each other and Susan smiled, laughed and pointed at Logan who looked hurt then mad then he to started to laugh.  
  
"I want a shot gun and a Glock with ammo." She insisted. "The bikers were visibly armed especially the ones riding on the back." She smirked with a knowledgeable grin as she crossed her arms. "With the weapons I asked for I can help and I can cover your back Logan. I was trained with them and I'm still a good shot."  
  
************  
  
Two days later, Susan and Logan were on Logan's modified Harley heading down Highway 26 towards old Philipino town in Stockton. Logan was in jeans and a white T-shirt with his ever-present brown leather jacket. Susan was also in jeans with a blue T-shirt and Harley jean jacket and on her back was a double barrel shot gun and in her waistband was a Glock 9 mm.  
  
"It's right over there on the corner of that street." Susan yelled into Logan's ear and pointing over his left shoulder. They were both wearing those tiny little motorcycle helmets that barely qualify as helmets that don't cover the ears or the face.  
  
He nodded his head and circled the block once and headed back to the Windsor Farms Boarding Stable where the rest of the X-Men were waiting for them.  
  
As soon as Logan stopped the bike Susan dismounted and headed for her horse Emerald. "We found the warehouse and it shouldn't be any trouble for ya'll to get in." Susan replied as she entered the barn.  
  
"Well?" Scott questioned Logan.  
  
"She's right. It's still being used. I even saw someone being dragged in there with handcuffs on." Logan reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a cigar and lit it.  
  
"There appeared to be one guard at each door on the outside and one on the inside. And there were two on the roof with rifles." Logan said around an exhale of smoke.  
  
"So we will attack tonight." Cyclops said as he started the coordination of the teams. "Logan, I want you at the front door acting like you were invited. Storm, Phoenix and Gambit on the roof while Rogue, Beast and I take the back entrance. We go in quick clean and shut them down hard." Cyclops ordered the group.  
  
They all nodded in agreement accept Logan. "What are we going to do with Susan? She is going to want to come." Logan told them as he stared at his very interesting cigar.  
  
"No, she has done her job. She is just not in shape for what needs to be done and she is not trained as you yourself pointed out earlier." Cyclops replied.  
  
"And Hell hath no fury like me when you cross me Cyclops. That is my family in there. Logan and I were seen riding around there together. If he comes back without his shotgun packing mama he might not make it to the door." Susan said coolly as she glowered at Cyclops and crossed her arms over her ample bosom as she walked back out of the barn.  
  
************  
  
"Darn it this is not going to go right not with her and Wolverine doing Bonny and Clyde." Cyclops moaned as he and the rest of the X-Men followed Wolverine to the warehouse in George's truck, which he let them borrow.  
  
"It will be all right Cyclops. Susan isn't going to do anything stupid unless her family is hurt." Phoenix said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Yeah right where have I heard that before. She's almost as bad as he is. And what's worse is she is not afraid of him." Cyclops responded.  
  
"No, she is not but she is afraid that she won't be able to save her family and that they may already be lost to her. Give her a chance, please Cyclops, I think she will be able to keep herself in check and not do anything to mess up the mission." Phoenix soothed.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion, Beth and Mike explored the mansion with Bobby.  
  
"This next area is the Med Lab and that way is the holding cells and storage rooms down that hall. We will be going to the lab first and see if Hank left any Twinkies around for us to liberate." Bobby said conspiratorially to the kids.  
  
"I like you, you're fun Bobby." Beth said as she laughed.  
  
"I aim to please." Bobby smiled back at both the kids hoping at the same time that their family returns all in one piece.  
  
"I want 'Tooth. Wolfie promised I get to see 'Tooth when he went to Bethie's school." Mike pouted.  
  
"He did what?" cried Bobby. "He promised you Sabretooth?"  
  
"Wolfie said 'Tooth come see me. Like Stormy come to see Bethie." Mike said emphatically sticking out his lower lip in a pout.  
  
"Well Sabre is here little Guy. But you do know he is a very bad guy don't you Mike and not a good guy like Wolfie." Bobby asked as he crouched down to Mike's level.  
  
"I want 'Tooth." Mike begged and whined.  
  
"Ok I give, I give. I'll let you whine at Sabretooth for a while." Bobby conceded thinking that it might not be such an unpleasant way to torture Creed.  
  
Bobby led the kids into the holding cell area and down to the last cell where Victor Creed was sitting on his bunk by the back wall. "Hey Creed, you've got company these kids wanted to have a look at you, so be nice." Bobby informed Creed.  
  
Victor stood up to his full 6'7" height and stared down at the little boy and girl looking up at him from the door. "Who in the heck are these brats Popsicle?" He demanded not at all amused.  
  
"We're not brats. Bethie and me are heroes." Mike replied.  
  
"This is Mike, an unfortunately deluded fan of yours and Beth his older sister that knows you're a bad guy." Bobby replied sweetly with a smirk.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me?" Creed answered him looking askance.  
  
"Yeah Mom has all the X-Men action figures and some of the bad guys too like you. She got Mike hooked on you and Wolfie and me on Storm. She's pretty and nice and came to my school last year along with the rest of the X-Men. I think Mikey thinks you're an X-Man." Beth finished all in one breathe that even impressed Creed.  
  
"So the kid likes me huh. I bet that burned the Runts biscuits." Creed snickered.  
  
"I think he just likes your action figure. He plays with you and Logan and even sometime the Beast and Cyclops. He likes the lights in Cyclops' head that glow red." Beth informed them.  
  
"I have my own Scott toy in my room and I share them with Bethie." Mike replied.  
  
"Well kid I'm real and I'm a bad guy and I hurt people. And if I get out of here I will hurt you, if I have too. So git and don't come back because I don't play." Creed growled showing his fangs and extended his claws to full length.  
  
"Wow your claws go in and out like Wolfie's." Beth said happily as she and Mike stared in wonder at his hands.  
  
Creed growled again and glowered at Bobby. "Get them out of here Snowcone."  
  
"Come on kids Sabre is cranky. He hasn't been fed yet today." Bobby said as he tried to lead the kids out of the holding area.  
  
"Bobby, can we bring him his breakfast please? We promise not to make him mad or anything." Beth asked.  
  
"Please, please, I want to give 'Tooth his breakfast," whined Mike.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think that would be a good idea." Bobby tried to find a way out of this situation and nothing was coming to mind.  
  
"Can I bring him toys to play with? He doesn't have any in his room." Mike asked looking around at the barren cell.  
  
"Can I read to him while he eats? Professor gave me a copy of the first Harry Potter book to read and Mom and Dad aren't here." Beth began to cry for the loss of her parents.  
  
"We will see." Bobby said. "I have to ask the Professor first." 'And get my mental butt kicked for bring you down here in the first place.' Bobby thought to himself.  
  
"Popsicle don't bring the brats back with my breakfast. I mean it." Sabre threatened.  
  
************  
  
Logan and Susan rode right up to the front door of the old warehouse under Highway 4. Susan walked up first with a big smile on her face and said, "Hi Sweet Thing I hear that this is the place that a person can get a job if they don't mind a little dirty work."  
  
"Who are you?" The tall heavyset mixed race biker asked in a gruff low voice.  
  
"I'm Susan and this is my Old Man Bill. We just come in from the Bay Area. We were hoping to find a place with a few less 'Knee Jerk Left Wing Nut Balls' protecting the monsters."  
  
"What do you do Bill?" asked the man looking unimpressed with Logan.  
  
"I hunt things." He replied.  
  
"Yeah ya should've seen the beautiful blue furred critter he bagged a week ago in south San Jose." Susan snickered like it was a joke.  
  
"Well maybe we could use your help. Got any training in fighting?" He asked.  
  
"Yep army." Logan replied with little interest.  
  
"Yeah they messed up the military to those darn liberals." The man added as he spat on the ground.  
  
"Hold on and I'll see if Joe can see you now." He turned and opened the door and called to the man just inside. This was all the invitation that Logan needed. He was in and the guards both on the outside and inside of the door were dead in a matter of a few seconds.  
  
"I'll watch the door as guard. Good luck and kill a few more for me and mine." Susan said as she closed the door behind her and stood guard like the tall man had.  
  
Seconds after Wolverine took out the front door guards Cyclops blew a hole thru the back door. Storm and Phoenix used their combined powers of wind and telekinesis to pry open a way thru the roof for themselves and Gambit. Meanwhile, Gambit took out the two riflemen on the roof.  
  
The fight was fast and furious. In the end, four of the FoH were dead and the rest were knocked out or tied up.  
  
The X-Men quickly helped the prisoners, one of which was the Mayor of Stockton; get out of the warehouse while Susan called 911 for assistance for the hostages. Soon it was all over but the crying at least on the bad guys' side. Susan's call to 911 informed the authorities that the X-Men had come and taken over one of the bases where the FoH had taken over Stockton from and that it was the main headquarters for the take over of the area and small towns near Stockton. The National Guard and State Troopers came in as a great swarm to finish up taking back Stockton from the FoH.  
  
When the authorities got there the FoH were locked up except for the four that were dead. The National Guard wanted to take the citizens that had been kidnapped by the FoH and have them transported to the nearest safe hospitals for treatment and interviews except that the X-Men would not let them. The X-Men asked the Troopers if they could just interview them first and let them separate the mutants for the non mutants and take them to get treatment at hospitals that knew about mutant biology. The authorities agreed.  
  
After they were interviewed by the authorities the X-Men sorted out the hostages into three groups: Susan's family, mutants and non-mutants. The non-mutants were left for the authorities to take care of. The mutants were taken to the X-mansion or Frost's school. And Susan's family was taken, first to their own home, and then to the X-mansion for medical treatment and a family reunion.  
  
It took about four days to get all the mutants and Susan's family where they needed to be. But no one complained they were all just too happy to be alive safe and free.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile something interesting was happening in the holding area of the Mansion. Beth was sitting outside of Creed's door practicing her reading while Mike was talking to Creed non-stop about fighting the bad guys and being a policeman. He had even acquired some action figures to play with as well as demonstrate with.  
  
Creed was trying to eat his meal but wondered when his life took a left turn into the twilight zone. "Hey Frail how long are ya going to keep up your reading?" He asked hoping that his torture was going to stop soon.  
  
"I have to read for an hour," pause, "so I have," she looked at her watch, "another 45 minutes left. I should finish this chapter by then. Isn't it a good story?" She answered as she continued to read.  
  
Mike looked up and said, "Mommy read Harry to me."  
  
After about 30 minutes Creed asked Mike, "Can I see that toy?" He pointed to one of the action figures lying beside the boy. Mike tried to hand him the Cyclops one but Creed said, "No the one that looks like me." He corrected.  
  
"Popsicle open the door and hand me that toy." Creed demanded.  
  
"Ok but I warn you if you break it Mike will scream and cry at you until you beg for mercy." Bobby informed him.  
  
"Humph." Creed replied.  
  
Creed slowly reached out and took the toy from Bobby and then walked over to his bed and sat down and stared at it.  
  
"Sabretooth, Fessor X will get you one if you say - Please. Or maybe Mom can get you all of dem for your birfday." Mike said happily. "When your birfday?"  
  
"I don't know Red. I ain't got one." He answered.  
  
"Everyone got one." Mike said emphatically.  
  
"Not everyone," said Bobby sadly. "Gambit and Logan don't have birthdays either."  
  
Beth and her brother looked at each other and got up and ran down the hall.  
  
"Hey! What's got into them?" asked Creed as he got up and walked over to the door to look down the hall.  
  
"I don't know. Here you better give me the toy so I can take it back to their room." Bobby opened the door and reached for the toy.  
  
And that was all the chance Sabre needed. He grabbed Bobby and threw him against the wall knocking him out cold. But just as he made it up to the upper levels towards freedom the kids burst out of the Professor's study and right at him.  
  
"What are you doing out?" Beth asked startled.  
  
"Sabre we going to have a birfday party for you! With Presents and toys and balloons and cake. Fessor take us to store to get it." Mike was babbling non-stop as he jumped into Creed's arms.  
  
Creed stared down at the large three-year-old dynamo wiggling in his arms as what the boy said kick in. 'A party for me with presents toys and stuff?' He was so dazed he didn't even resist as the Professor entered his mind.  
  
"You will not harm the children or anyone else in my house do you understand me Victor." Xavier said telepathically.  
  
"Huh? What are they talking about?" Creed asked out loud looking like he had been hit in the head by a bat.  
  
"They like you for some strange reason and they think that even you deserve at least one birthday party in your life, with all the trimmings." Xavier said with a self-satisfied smile. 'Children, who would have thought that they would be the ones to break through to Creed?' He thought to himself.  
  
The children and the Professor planned the next several days carefully. Xavier knew when everything would be completed with the mission and so that was top most on his mind but helping the children with this surprise party for the three men with no birthdays was just as important. But until then the Children would still be allowed to tame Creed at meal times.  
  
************  
  
Finally Susan and the rest of her family were all at the mansion and the children went ballistic with glee at having their family restored to them. But they were also bursting with a secret as well, a secret that they could hardly contain.  
  
The next day Xavier, Bobby and the kids decorated the game room for the party and brought in all the presents for Logan, Remy and Creed and set them on the pool table. After it was all in place, Xavier called everyone down to join them in the game room for a surprise.  
  
Bobby went down to Sabre's cell and brought him up stairs. "Don't get any funny ideas about escaping again Creed. I - will - make a permanent ice sculpture of you if I need to." Bobby threatened icing up his hand.  
  
"I aint going to cause any trouble because it promises to be too much fun watching the Runt and Gumbo get all mushy about the kids giving them a party and then to watch them get mad cause they have to share it with me." Creed laughed as he grinned a huge toothy grin.  
  
Bobby groaned and led the way to the game room.  
  
All the X-Men and friends were in the game room when Bobby and Creed finally entered and when they did everyone went crazy. Mike ran over and jumped into Creed's arms as most of the X-Men either prepared to fight him or to protect the non-combatants in the room.  
  
Xavier gave a mental as well as a vocal command, "Everyone calm down and shut up. This party was planned by both the children for the three people living in this house that do not know when their birthdays really are, that being Logan, Remy AND Creed. Now I expect all of you to behave in a civil fashion or the children will be very distressed and believe me they don't need any more distress in their young lives right now." Xavier turned and looked at every single person present in the game room to make sure his words were listened too and were going to be heeded.  
  
"May I ask a question?" Susan asked looking very unhappy and scared.  
  
"Of course my dear," said Xavier.  
  
"Why is that Criminal holding my son like he is his Uncle or something?" Susan asked in an almost hysterical tone.  
  
"Because both of your children have made friends with him over the past four day," the Professor explained gently. "Haven't they Creed?"  
  
Creed only nodded and moved Mike into a more comfortable position on his hip.  
  
"Ok and the FoH are going to become Mutant rights supporters. Are you senile! Mike get down from there right now and Beth get over here." Susan demanded. Beth had moved over to stand next to Creed while everything else was happening and took his hand.  
  
Creed put Mike on his feet but Mike would not let go of his leg once he was down. And as for Beth, she moved closer to Creed instead of her parents.  
  
"Beth and Mike come over here right now," stated their father in a less than frantic voice. "You are not going to be punished but you must understand that Creed is dangerous and he will hurt you if it will buy him an escape route out of here." Jim declared in a stern tone.  
  
"But the Professor said we could be nice to him and that he won't hurt us." Beth pouted thinking the party was going to be ruined.  
  
"Children I think you need to help your parents make friends with Creed very slowly. You will be here for several more days before you can go home. During that time, you can have some very well supervised visiting time with Creed." The Professor explained in hopes of diffusing a bad situation. The children were actually making progress with Creed and he did not want that all undone in one afternoon.  
  
"Ok Professor I will trust you to keep Creed under control and keep him from hurting my kids." Susan said looking at Jim.  
  
"Good then let the party begin. Children what do you think, presents first?" Xavier asked.  
  
"YEAH!" cried both children with glee as they ran over to the piles of presents.  
  
Later that afternoon all three men were staring at the piles of gifts they had received from their friends and others. Logan had the complete set of X-Men action figures from the kids. Xavier gave him an antique enameled Japanese sword stand and Jubilee and Kitty got him a stuffed Wolverine toy - the animal of course. Remy also got the complete set of X- Men figures from the kids. Xavier gave him a beautiful painting of New Orleans' French Quarter. And Rogue gave him a new pair of boots. Now Creed received from the children only the Sabretooth and Wolverine action figures, but also a leather bound journal and a beautiful man's Cross pen. Xavier gave him a book 'All I Need To Know I Learned In Kindergarten'. And Bobby gave him a gold plated pair of toenail clippers with his name engraved on them.  
  
The three men sat in stunned silence for what seemed to those watching them a long time. But one by one they each looked up with glistening eyes and said thank you to everyone.  
  
"I want cake!" shouted Beth breaking the uncomfortable moment and was then joined by her brother in taking up the cry.  
  
Each man had their own ¼ sheet cake: Logan's was a western cake including horse, Remy's was covered in a rose and vine motif of yellow, red and light blue roses, and Creeds cake had a fishing scene like you would give an avid fisherman or a father. Logan's cake was chocolate with chocolate filling. Remy's was yellow cake with cherry filling. And Creed's cake was Chocolate with raspberry filling.  
  
By the end of the afternoon all the cakes were gone and for a short period of time peace fell on the shoulders of the X-Men and all within the mansion at the end of Greymalkin Lane. 


End file.
